


Halfway Point

by janusrome



Series: Filmmaking AU [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影拍攝的作業結束了，不過，這才到一半而已。（字數：約11,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 1~9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 1 - beginning

電影的拍攝作業結束，代表的 _不是_ 電影完成了——遠遠不是——而是下一個階段的開始。Charles很清楚這點，因此他無法像其他在殺青派對上玩得十分瘋狂的劇組成員。

最初，他們考慮過包下一間餐廳讓大家盡情吃吃喝喝，慶祝電影殺青——只不過，一想到這群人瘋起來是什麼德性，Charles立刻打消那個念頭，反之決定請外燴，在片場辦起了露天派對。

看到Bobby弄了一座巨大冰山把所有的瓶裝啤酒冰在裡面，以及Logan毫不客氣用自己的金屬骨爪切開烤肋排，Charles相信自己做了一個明智的決定。

儘管他仍不敢掉以輕心，但大家的好心情依然感染了他。

從明天開始，大多數的人就會離開，參加各自的新計畫——其中也包括了Raven，據說Stryker大力遊說她加入他的經紀公司。不過，Erik會留下來，和他一起繼續電影的後製工作，影片剪輯、視覺特效、配樂……他們親愛的製片Moira相當貼心地把一大堆事項和期限列了一張長長的清單交給他，所以他很清楚現在才只到一半而已。

他才安靜沒多久，就被Raven和Angel簇擁到一群人聚集的地方，一只高度跟他的上半身差不多的容量瓶塞到他的手上，然後有人推他，叫他爬到餐桌上，好讓大家能夠看到他。Charles瞪著手裡的容量瓶，希望這是之前他們拍攝酒吧場景使用的道具，而不是從Hank的實驗室裡拿出來的實驗器材（天曉得這個容器曾經裝過什麼東西！）。在大夥起鬨之下，Charles硬著頭皮把容量瓶內的不明液體灌下。他對調酒沒有研究，只知道瓶內裝的是某種龍舌蘭的調酒。

一口氣喝完之後，在眾人鼓掌與歡呼聲之中，Charles跳下餐桌，卻因為些微的暈眩身子歪了一下。Raven哈哈大笑抱住他，Alex把他手裡的空瓶拿走。

Charles親了一下Raven的臉頰，摟了一下她的肩膀然後放開她。他環顧四周，在人群之中找到Erik，看到他站在其中一張餐桌旁，手裡拿著一瓶啤酒，嘴角帶著一抹淡淡的微笑看向這裡。Charles毫不猶豫穿越人群走到Erik的面前，不顧旁人的目光，一把抱住Erik，因為他很好抱也很好聞……

他聽到Erik輕輕嘆了一聲，然後把他 _拖到_ 一旁，找了一個比較安靜的角落坐下。

「我知道你沒醉。」Erik附在他耳旁低聲說。 _別借酒裝瘋。_ 這是他沒有說出口的。

Charles沒有答腔，只是靠在Erik的肩膀上。Erik拿起玻璃瓶，就著瓶口喝了一小口啤酒。Charles皺眉瞪著少了一截的酒瓶平整的切口，他想了一下，最終放棄詢問到底是哪一位變種人用了哪一種能力在哪一種情境之下「開瓶」的。

「真沒想到我們會拍電影。」Erik低聲說。

Charles忍不住微笑。

他們沉默了好一段時間，Charles回想起將近半年的拍攝期間發生的點點滴滴，然後他突然想起一件事——「嘿，Erik，當初你為什麼會答應和我一起拍電影？」

 


	2. accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 2 - accusation

「你需要控制自己的脾氣。」

「告訴我使用憤怒的人明明是你！」Erik毫不猶豫指控。

她的老闆略微無奈地瞥了她一眼，彷彿希望她能夠幫腔。但Emma只是聳了聳肩，然後低頭檢查自己的指甲有沒有折斷。如果要她發表意見，她會說這是Shaw自找的。

Emma抬起頭，掃視幾乎可被稱之為「半毀」的遊艇。她忍不住想到，還好行前他們選擇搭乘這艘遊艇而不是另外那艘更新更豪華的，否則財物損失只會更多。

「我錯過了什麼嗎？」Tessa悄聲問。Emma轉頭，看見Tessa不知道從哪裡冒了出來，輕巧地坐到Emma身旁的另外一張躺椅上。

「跟之前大同小異，沒什麼特別的。」Emma回答，沒有刻意壓低音量。

「真可惜。」

Emma對她的評語回以微笑。

聽到船艙的金屬又開始猛烈震動並且發出悲鳴，Emma趕緊出聲：「喂，男孩們，別鬧了。」——至少，那讓怒目瞪視彼此的兩人同時轉過頭來怒瞪著她。

儘管這種戲碼偶爾看看很好玩，但上演久了仍會膩。

「你說我該拿你怎麼辦？」

「少管我的事。」

「你必需控制你的情緒。」

「我只有在你插手干涉我的生活的時候才會有『情緒的問題』。」

聽到厭煩的無止盡爭執再次鑽進她的耳朵，Emma再度打斷他們。「Sebastian，你希望Erik控制情緒，為什麼不學學其他的家長，送孩子去看心理醫生或那一類的東西？」

「妳以為我沒試過嗎？」Shaw抱怨：「幾年前，我特地拜託別人介紹信任的醫生。結果呢？Erik不肯和那個該死的醫生『分享』，據說他只是一聲不吭坐在診療椅上，到最後醫生問我需不需要介紹其他的醫生，因為他自認沒辦法 _幫助_ Erik。」

「你以為我該如何對醫生解釋我需要憤怒？」Erik面不改色拋出這句。

「或許……你可以嘗試團體治療？」Tessa提議：「聽聽其他人的情況，或許這會有幫助？」

「我不認為——」Erik才開口，Emma立刻伸手制止他再說下去。

「你去參加情緒管理這類的團體治療期間，Sebastian絕對不干涉你的生活——這個條件如何？」

「Emma——」

「一言為定。」

異口同聲的抗議與同意讓那對「父子」同時閉嘴——但繼續瞪著對方——Emma轉向Tessa， _多謝，我想妳大概幫我們買到了兩個月的耳根清靜。_

 _兩個月是一個樂觀的數字。_ Tessa微笑回道。

然而，當時他們全都沒料到那個隨口說出的提議竟然會引發一連串超乎預料的後續發展。

 


	3. restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 3 - restless

剛來到紐約的時候，這個城市讓他焦躁不安。數不清的金屬，鋼筋梁柱、機械、汽車、地鐵，靜止的、恆動的、走走停停的，無數的金屬佔據了他的注意力，使得他很難專心——不過，一段時間之後，Erik反倒開始喜歡上這種感覺。閉上雙眼，讓自己的意識延伸，他可以透過能力 _看到_ 這個城市的樣貌。

然而，焦躁不安並未完全消失——或許，根本不可能消失，因為這源自於他的「本質」。

Shaw一直都頗為照顧他，而他也認識不少聚集在Shaw身邊的變種人。但，除了那些人之外，他依然得保密自己身為變種人的事實。

他不是沒有朋友，卻始終沒有碰到可以談心的人。困擾他的問題大多數和他的「身分」有關，但他卻不怎麼想和那些知道他的祕密的人——環繞在Shaw身邊的人——談論。

除了缺少知心好友之外，伴侶也是另外一個不太容易圓滿解決的問題。孤獨慣了的他不是一個怕寂寞的人，但他也會希望能夠遇到一個和他一樣想要過著單純且規律生活的對象。然而，他談過的感情幾乎都在半年或者一年之後就無疾而終，因為對方總認為他太過疏遠、拘束、不夠坦承、有所隱瞞。但他卻無法告訴對方，他不是已婚人士、沒有劈腿、沒有從事會危害雙方的非法活動——他就只是一個變種人而已。

此外，他的前監護人，Shaw，又是另外一個令他焦躁不安的原因。Shaw一直希望Erik能夠替他做事，別再擔任什麼顧問、成天東奔西跑，而是加入他的地獄火俱樂部，那個事業版圖從餐飲、娛樂、金融到製造及運輸都涉足的龐大集團。

但那不是Erik想要過的生活。撇開Shaw的經營方式某些絕非合法的手段之外，Erik不怎麼喜歡他們那種崇尚追求物質享受的生活——不是說他沒有好品味，而是他不喜歡那群人鋪張奢華的排場。他喜歡簡約、兼具質感與實用的事物，只不過和他最親近的人都不是這種類型罷了。

他感激Shaw對他的關心，但他同時也厭惡Shaw對他的 _過度_ 關心。

Erik將機車停在一棟建築物的前方。熄火的同時，他深深吸了一口氣，然後長嘆一聲。

有些時候，他對自己的脾氣也有點無奈——不是他「無法控制情緒」的問題，而是他禁不起被激，那偶爾會讓他一時衝動說出某些事後令他懊悔的話。

 _見鬼，當時為什麼會答應參加什麼該死的團體治療？_ 走進建築物的時候，Erik暗自懷疑那個當下Emma是否偷偷使用了她的能力 _推_ Erik一把，讓他說出那句話。而每個人都知道他該死的是一個言出必行的人。

當天，Erik立刻上網查了資訊，找到一個地點方便且時間允許的聚會。時間一到，他就真的出現在這個地方。

他從來沒有參加過談話治療，而他一點也沒有興趣在一群陌生人面前侃侃而談自己的事。可是他已經答應了……

Erik咬牙，伸手推開門，走進聚會的房間。

 


	4. snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 4 - snowflake

「下雪了！」

Charles聽到歡呼和大笑，他抬起頭，看到雪花從天而降——好吧，不是天然的，而是人造的，但他不確定那是Bobby還是Ororo或是兩人聯手辦到的。至少他確定這附近沒有造雪機。

他伸手拍掉Erik肩膀上的——幾不可見的——雪花，Erik沒有轉過頭看Charles，而是一面盯著不遠處那群玩得越來越嗨的變種人，一面開口道：「你還記得我們第一次一起喝酒的那次嗎？」

「怎麼可能忘記？」Charles回道，然後輕笑，「那天就像現在一樣飄雪，對吧？」

當時，發現Erik是變種人，令Charles非常興奮——然而，但Erik卻遠遠沒有Charles的熱衷。聚會之後，他邀Erik和他以及Raven一起用餐，他以為和其他的變種人相處會讓Erik鬆懈一點，但整頓飯吃下來Erik依舊非常拘謹，沒有多說什麼話。（更不用說他們回家之後，Raven向他抱怨餐桌上的氣氛超級尷尬。）

Erik總是準時出現在聚會，然而他卻不怎麼說話。每一次聚會結束之後，Charles都會邀Erik一起吃晚餐。儘管他知道這大概不是合適的醫病關係，但他猜想Erik需要的或許只是一個可以讓他敞開心胸說話的朋友，一來Charles也是變種人，再者他隱約察覺到Erik的「情緒問題」可能和他的能力有關。

那是他們的第五次聚會。Charles發現在他開口提出邀約之前，Erik已經自動自發留下來幫他把椅子恢復原狀，並且站在旁邊等他關燈、鎖門。Charles無法阻止自己露出笑容。他認為這是一個進展。當他們一起步出建築物的時候，天空飄著細雪。Erik豎起皮夾克的領子，稍稍縮起肩膀。

「要一起去喝一杯嗎？」Charles隨口問道。

「有何不可？」

Charles詫異地回過頭盯著Erik，但Erik只是面無表情繼續往前走。

他們走進附近一間酒吧。一杯啤酒之後，Erik看起來比較放鬆了。他們閒聊了一陣子——儘管說話的人大半是Charles——然後Erik終於「說話」了。他緩緩述及他 _需要_ 憤怒的原因，接著猶豫了一下，看起來有點……不好意思，接著又說：「Charles，我知道你找我出來吃飯的用意是因為你想要『幫助』我，但我不須要。我來參加團體治療的原因是……一個約定，或說協議，但我不認為自己需要任何『治療』。」

Charles沒有回答，只是微笑以對。Erik大概沒有意識到這是他們之間一個重大突破，因為Erik對他的信任到了對他說出這些話的程度了。

他們離開酒吧的時候，路面有一層薄薄的積雪。

「Erik，憤怒不是唯一發動能力的方式。」

「但那是我找到最理想的方法。」

「你願意嘗試其他的方法嗎？相信我，或許有其他同樣理想的方式，只是我們可能得經過一段試驗之後才能幫你找到。也許我能夠幫助你，我和Raven也都經歷過一段摸索自己的能力的時期，所以在這方面我是真的瞭解你的情況。如何？你願意試試看嗎？」

Erik面露詫色，彷彿他沒料到Charles會說出這種提議。他沉默了好半晌，接著點頭。

Charles忍不住笑著拍了兩下Erik的肩膀——然後他發現自己必須克制用手拂去Erik肩頭雪花的衝動。

 


	5. haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 5 - haze

Tessa擁有一個媲美電腦的大腦，或者說，她的變種能力讓她能夠以使用電腦的方式使用自己的大腦。Tessa可以記住她看過的東西——包括一切細節——也清楚認知到她把這些訊息儲存在大腦裡的哪一個地方，並且擁有存取資料的路徑。除此之外，她還能夠以超乎常人想像的速度分析龐大的資料，因此她成為一名極為出色的調查員，同時也是無人能及的分析員。

然而，她之所以成為Shaw的左右手，不只因為她擁有足以和超級電腦抗衡的能力，更關鍵的一點在於她可以「分析」變種人——Tessa能夠指認出近距離之內的變種人，因為她能夠分析對方的能力（甚至是基因），所以她通常比對方更瞭解他們的變種能力是如何運作的。

這就是Shaw之所以能夠找到許多變種人的原因——而其中，包括了Erik。

Tessa遇見Erik的時候，她才剛開始替Shaw工作不久。當年，她替Shaw調查一家他想要收購的連鎖平價餐廳，調查結束之後她開車沿著I-70一路東行——Shaw派Tessa遠行辦事的另外一個目的就是透過她尋找變種人。除非Shaw明確要求Tessa立刻回去，否則她總會把握這個機會四處走走玩玩。

在中西部的某個小鎮，她碰巧遇見了Erik。Erik是個因為火災失去了雙親和居所的移民第二代，他在美國沒有任何的親人，而他的寄養家庭很單純就是為了領取補助津貼，對於家裡收養的孩子，雖然供吃供住，但也沒有太多的關心。

那個時候Erik的變種能力才剛覺醒，由於無法掌控自己的能力，他不時會造成一些莫名其妙的「破壞」。校方認定他是個蓄意破壞的慣犯，寄養家庭認為他是個令人頭痛的叛逆青少年，同學們則把他當成怪胎孤立他。

等到Tessa回去並且把這消息告訴Shaw之後大約過了一個月，Erik也來到了紐約。Shaw宣布他是Erik的監護人，至於他到底是用了什麼手段或是什麼（偽造）文件領養到Erik，Tessa就沒有多加留意了。

大多數變種人來到這個環境都是如魚得水，可是Erik卻始終格格不入，一直和大家保持著一段距離——偏偏Shaw不知為何對Erik非常「執著」，即使Erik成年、獨立之後，他還是一直想要把Erik留在自己看得到的地方，希望Erik替他工作，和這群變種人共事。他認為這裡才是Erik屬於的地方，卻無視Erik想要遠離這個乍看之下開闊實則封閉的環境的心情。

就算Tessa能夠理解、能夠分析任何她得到的資料，但那對「父子」的心結對她而言卻是一團無法穿透的迷霧，一道費解的謎題。

Tessa盯著電腦螢幕，檢查即將完成的調查報告。

Charles F. Xavier，Erik參加的談話治療團體的治療師。Erik _竟然_ 在每次聚會之後都和對方一起用餐，這個不尋常的行為模式引起了Shaw的高度關切，於是他派Tessa調查Xavier的「一切」。

Tessa沒有挖到Xavier有任何見不得人的祕密。漂亮的學歷、長年待在學術環境的經歷，表面上沒有問題，除了——

「他是個心電感應者。」

「誰？」Emma抬起眼，困惑地看著Tessa。

「Charles Xavier，Erik的治療師，Shaw要我調查他，我發現他是心電感應者。」Tessa言簡意賅把原由用一句話交代完畢。

Emma眨了眨眼，「真有趣。」她笑著說：「Tessa，親愛的，這件事先別告訴Sebastian，好不好？」

隔著眼鏡，Tessa靜靜望著一臉殷切期待的Emma。除了那對父子之外，有些時候Emma的行為和動機也令她困惑不已。

儘管如此，Tessa仍將Xavier是變種人的敘述從調查報告上面刪除——好吧，或許這會讓Shaw對她的「能力」的評價下滑，但她有點好奇Emma到底在打什麼主意。

Tessa將最終版本的調查報告存檔，然後列印。

 


	6. flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 6 - flame

Erik猜想，他大概不該和Charles一起喝酒的。

他不知道哪一個情況比較糟——Charles是心電感應者，還是Charles是個受過訓練的治療師，或者Charles是受過治療師訓練的心電感應者——不論原因到底為何，儘管Erik才認識Charles沒多久，他卻已經告訴Charles許多他從來沒有告訴過其他人的事了。

那個該死的心電感應者一定在廣播他自己的情緒，否則他和周遭的人才不會笑得那麼誇張，彷彿大家都吸了一氧化二氮似的。

Erik覺得自己的世界慢了下來。他放鬆在座位上， _好像_ 一不小心說了一些關於Shaw的事——Shaw聚集了不少變種人替他辦事，但他不希望變種人存在的事實曝光，否則他的經營手段將會遭到強烈質疑，以及他可能再也沒辦法暗中利用變種人的能力「討便宜」。

「我知道這個祕密不能公開，可是一直隱瞞……讓我覺得很累。」Erik用手懶洋洋地轉著桌上的空酒杯，「有些時候我會想，如果就這樣說出來，會不會比較輕鬆一點？……有沒有什麼方法，可以讓我們展現自己的『真實身分』，讓變種人看了能夠會心一笑，但一般人並不會當真？這樣一來，就不會造成傷害。」

Charles看似認真思考了一下，然後回答：「『偽紀錄片』怎麼樣？拍攝變種人的日常生活，變種能力能夠做到什麼，或是鬧出什麼糗事。一般人大概只會認為這是特效做出來的，可是知情的人就會偷笑。」

「這聽起來很蠢。」

Charles大笑，看起來一點都沒有被冒犯。他繼續說服Erik為什麼那是一個好主意，說什麼他可以附上自己的影片工作室——那個東西目前還不存在將來也不一定會存在——的聯絡方式，歡迎有好點子的點閱者聯絡，有意願將他們的創意製作成短片，搞不好會因此發現其他的變種人。

Erik笑他樂觀，但他們依舊針對這個主題一直聊了下去。

Charles原本就是一個經常和別人肢體觸碰的人，但現在他的行徑更加誇張，他的手 _一直_ 擱在Erik的手臂上，但他好像完全沒有意識到。儘管隔著毛衣，Erik依然覺得Charles觸碰的地方彷彿開始燃燒。他看著Charles的手好半晌，然後視線往上，落在隨著不斷流瀉出的字詞而開開闔闔的雙唇。他感覺到心底的渴望蠢蠢欲動。

在他答應參加（該死的）團體治療之後，Erik立刻付諸行動的其中一個考量，就是他不希望Shaw介入——因此，當Charles興奮走上前來表明他也是變種人的時候，Erik立刻開始警戒，唯恐這位年輕的治療師是Shaw安插的人。然而，和Xavier兄妹吃過飯之後，Erik就差不多排除了那個可能性。

 _和自己的治療師約會絕對是一個壞主意。_ 這個想法短暫閃過Erik的思緒，使得他愣了一下。 _那是什麼見鬼的念頭？我明明知道Charles是……_

Charles抽回手，看起來有點不好意思。他好像喃喃說了什麼，但Erik沒有聽清楚，然後他幫兩人又點了一輪。

等到他們離開酒吧的時候，Erik雖然沒有醉到神智不清，但他也只能把機車留在酒吧外面。Charles建議Erik可以在他那裡待一晚，因為他們兄妹的住處離這裡比較近，隔天Erik要取回機車也比較方便——不過，Erik卻認為他之所以答應Charles的提議，是因為他的朋友已經站不穩了，他不放心就這樣把Charles丟上計程車，他想要親眼看到Charles平安走進自己的家門。

腳步不穩的兩人歪歪倒倒爬上舊公寓的樓梯，Charles整個人倚靠在Erik的身上，掏出鑰匙卻始終打不開大門，直到Erik終於受不了，用他的能力「開鎖」。Charles笑了起來，說Erik一定不會發生不小心把自己鎖在屋外的糗事，因為他根本不需要鑰匙也不需要請鎖匠——嘿，這是偽紀錄片的好題材！

Erik只是哼了一聲，沒有答腔。他們走進客廳，重重往沙發上一坐。接著Charles突然止住笑，轉過頭，一臉抱歉看著Erik，「對不起，我忘了這裡沒有空房，我一時以為自己……還在牛津。」

「沒關係，我可以睡沙發。」Erik回道。

Charles嘟噥著要拿枕頭和毯子給Erik，但他依舊一屁股坐在沙發上沒有移動。沒多久，Erik便迷迷糊糊睡著，他的最後一個想法是他覺得很溫暖，根本不需要毯子。

 


	7. formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 7 - formal

Emma認為她應該紀念這天：她的老闆Sebastian Shaw和Charles Xavier正式見面，以及她第一次看到Erik氣急敗壞為另外一個人辯護。倘若Shaw在此之前沒有任何「危機意識」的話，那麼現在他一定能夠察覺到情況有多麼不尋常。

Tessa的調查報告並未讓Shaw停止 _過度關心_ Erik，相反的，他派人繼續監視Erik以及和他過從甚密的治療師，因此他聽聞了那個不知道是認真抑或開玩笑的「變種人電影」計畫。

那個消息讓Shaw大為光火。

「那位治療師是怎麼回事？Erik到底在想什麼？好端端的拍什麼電影？那個愚蠢的點子一定 _不是_ Erik的主意，對吧，Emma？」

Emma隨意應和幾聲，想著Tessa真是個 _天才_ ，Erik去參加團體治療導致的意外發展大概是近年來她碰上最好玩的一件事。她知道Xavier也是變種人，而她好奇另外一名心電感應者到底在打什麼主意。

等到Shaw發完脾氣、並且宣布他要親自去見那個天曉得在想什麼的庸醫，Emma藏好自己想看熱鬧的期待，冷靜地表達反對的意見，因為他們的時間太過寶貴不應該浪費在那個治療師的身上——可想而知，Shaw當然不採納這個意見，反而 _故意_ 挑了一個Erik在場的時間登門拜訪Xavier。

Xavier看到他們並且 _感覺到_ 她的時候，那張臉上的表情實在太有趣了，Emma忍不住調侃道：「你該不會以為全世界就只有你一個心電感應者吧？甜心。」她對愣在原地的Xavier露出透著諷刺意味的甜膩笑容。

「喔？所以這個冒牌的心理醫生是心電感應者？」Shaw不動聲色說道，但Emma可以感應到他瞬間高漲的警戒心。

心電感應者，這可能意味著很多。

Emma一直是Shaw在談生意時的得力助手，除了她能夠判斷別人說話的真偽之外，偶爾她也會運用自己的能力影響對方的情緒，讓對方做出對Shaw比較有利的決定——當然，不能做得太明顯，否則時間一久次數一多，不免啟人疑竇。

Shaw很清楚心電感應者的能耐，他立刻對Emma下指示，要她查明Xavier是否使用能力影響或甚至操控了Erik；同時，他也埋怨Tessa辦事不力，要Emma將他的不滿透過心電感應轉達給同樣在場的Tessa——想當然爾，Emma沒有照辦。

當Shaw充滿敵意毫不客氣質問Xavier、Xavier丈二金剛摸不著頭腦、Erik氣急敗壞為Xavier辯護的時候，Emma仔細觀察著他們。Xavier看起來像是那種非常有自信，認為自己不需要使用能力就足以影響他人的人。

而且他是真心想要幫助Erik，儘管他——

Emma望著Erik，又看了一眼Shaw，然後她決定替Xavier說句話。

「他說的是實話。」她開口打斷僵持的爭論，同時用心電感應告訴她的老闆，Xavier沒有使用能力操控Erik。

那句話讓Shaw的態度立刻轉變。他回過頭，對Tessa說：「Tessa，和我們有生意往來的公司或個人裡面，只要跟電影這兩個字沾上邊的，都列出來，把他們的聯絡方式弄給Xavier。」

Tessa點頭，立刻拿出手機開始處理。

標準的Shaw作風——他知道無法阻止Erik做某件事，所以他選擇介入，讓一切再度回到他的掌控之中。

在他們快步離去時，Xavier困惑但感激地看著她。Emma只是笑著向他說再見，走下樓梯之後才用心電感應跟他說， _我替你說了好話。你欠我一次。_

她有預感今後Xavier會在他們的生活圈裡待上好一段時間，而她相信將來有機會可以加倍討回來。

 


	8. companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 8 - companion

在他們始料未及的拍電影計畫即將展開之際，他拒絕了Charles。

事實上，在Raven提起那個叫作Gabby的女孩之前，Erik就已經知道有這麼一號人物的存在了。Shaw寄給Erik一份Tessa對Charles的調查報告，儘管Erik不清楚Shaw的動機是什麼，但他覺得摸清楚自己的治療師的底細不會是壞事，所以他對Charles的私事知道的比他希望的還要多上許多。（事後回想起來，當時他拒絕Charles的主要原因，絕大部分和那份報告脫離不了關係。）

Erik不否認他確實對Charles有好感，但他們之後要一起共事，而且那早已不是一開始半開玩笑的、放在網路上的短片，而是一部「電影」，參與其中的工作人員人數應該會高達三位數。他不希望情況變得太複雜，尤其是發生在他們兩人之間的事情可能會影響到整個計畫能否順利進行。

起初他有點擔心他和Charles會因此變得有點尷尬，但Charles好像……不能說他不以為意，而是他似乎調適得很好，他們的相處模式和之前大同小異，彷彿那個告白和拒絕不曾發生似的。

那讓Erik鬆了一口氣，但同時也有一點點的失落。

等到拍攝作業開始之後，他和Charles待在對方視線之內的時間多到不可思議的地步。Erik看得出來Charles沒有「死心」，只不過他們都沒有挑明。他喜歡他們之間的默契以及輕鬆自在的互動方式，經常踩著調情邊線的戲謔言談。他知道那是一種試探，可是他沒有阻止，因為他喜歡這種些許的曖昧帶來的輕鬆愉悅——直到Raven對他說了那段話。

Erik這才開始仔細觀察Charles。他很輕易在總是笑臉迎人的Charles雙眼裡看到壓抑。雖然他們從來都沒有再談論過，但他知道他們之間的共識是先把電影拍完，其他的到時候再說——可是等到電影完成之後，他們到底還有沒有更進一步的可能性，Erik一點把握都沒有。

又也許，Charles就只是在等待，等這種感覺淡去。

他不敢讓自己深陷，怕到頭來那是一場空；但另一方面，他又不希望失去Charles的陪伴，所以Erik一直對Charles的試探採取不置可否的態度。

等到那個早上Charles第二次提起的時候——即便那是在餐桌上而且Charles狼吞虎嚥吃著早餐嘴裡塞滿食物導致他說話有點模糊——Erik直視著他的雙眼，做出了決定。整個計畫結束之後，他會向Charles重提這件事，如果Charles仍然沒有改變心意的話，他們可以試試看。

只不過，那個時間點比Erik預期的還要提早了許多。

Raven總是打趣說，Charles經常用癡迷的眼神望著他，但Erik始終認為她太誇張了——然而到了他們拍攝他穿女裝的那天，他猜想……Raven說的可能沒錯。

Charles可能不知道那天在片場Erik費了非常大的努力才能克制自己 _不要_ 把手伸進Charles的西裝。在那個當下，Charles仗著他用能力把所有的人都「凍結」，完全無視他們坐的床只是拍攝佈景的一部分而且旁邊環繞著十幾二十名工作人員，Charles的雙手做出的事絕非安分。

而在那之後，Erik或多或少仍在逃避。就算Charles _還算有禮貌_ 徵求他的同意，然後順理成章走進他的房間和他睡在同一張床上，但Erik不希望進展得太快，他想要一點時間和空間讓他們兩人喘一口氣，因為他……他非常喜歡Charles，不希望事情會出差錯。

一直到Shaw把他支開去了一趟阿根廷，Erik才赫然驚覺，原來他已經非常習慣Charles的陪伴了。

他會盯著手機螢幕上的簡訊，想著Charles，恨不得他也在片場，在Charles的身邊。

前一個星期的平靜和逃避因為距離突然倍增而改變。Erik覺得自己一定是瘋了，才會想要在Charles和他自己之間放入距離。

他等不及不知道何時才會出現的Azazel，自行搭機返回美國。（幸好匆忙打包行李的時候有帶護照，但護照上沒有入境章這件事還是花了一點時間，透過Schweinebauer的人脈才解決。）

下了飛機之後，Erik想也沒想就先打電話給Charles——只因為非常想聽Charles的聲音，該死——之後才想到他應該自行搭車回去。他本來想再打電話，告訴Charles不必過來機場接他，但才掏出手機他就猶豫了。一方面是他想要早一點見到Charles，另一方面則是他不確定取消先前的約定是否會讓Charles會錯意。

在坐立不安的等待期間，Erik做了一件從來都沒有做過的瘋狂事——好吧，或許不算太瘋狂，就只是買了兩樣東西之後走進航廈的廁所做了某件事——但那讓他搭車回去的途中更加 _坐立不安_ 。然而，回程的路上Charles安靜得不太尋常，令Erik的焦躁不安倍增。

一回到住處，Erik立刻把看起來有點猶豫的Charles壓到牆上，然後一切就失控了。

結束之後，他們躺在地上那堆凌亂的衣物之間，沒有人想要移動到只有幾步之外的沙發上。

Erik懶散地用手指梳過Charles的一頭亂髮。想到Callisto抱怨Charles的頭髮很難整理整齊，而Charles抱怨要抹一大堆髮膠的造型很討厭，所以他叫Charles乾脆剃光頭算了。想著想著，Erik忍不住微笑。

「呃，Erik？」

他抬起眼，看到Charles支起上身，用那種Raven會說是癡迷的眼神望著他。他笑著回望，示意Charles說下去。

「不是我在抱怨，但如果你不介意的話，我們可以聊一下這是怎麼一回事嗎？」

在那個瞬間，Erik有種錯覺，彷彿Charles是治療師而他是他的病患。他甩開那個念頭，然後點頭。

 


	9. move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 9 - move

「我承認拍電影的計畫一開始是為了氣Shaw。」Erik平淡地說。

「哦？真讓人失望。」Charles回道，然而他輕快的語調沒有任何失望。

「但後來……」Erik的視線飄遠，他若有所思道：「我想，這大概是一件『對』的事吧。」

Charles順著Erik的目光，看到Raven開心大笑的模樣，以及那群因為拍攝變種人的電影而聚在一起的變種人。「我想是吧。」他輕聲應道。

拍攝作業在沒有延遲、沒有傷亡和沒有重大事故之中順利結束，眾人即將踏上各自的道路，這讓Charles有點不捨。

「真希望以後還有機會和大家再聚在一起。」Charles有感而發。

Erik哼了一聲，「有個東西叫作『續集』。」

Charles微怔，試圖釐清Erik嘲諷的語氣到底帶有多少的認真——然後他決定 _無視_ Erik的嘲諷。「你真的想要拍續集電影？我想Raven應該會很開心吧。」

Erik微瞇起眼，「容我提醒你一聲，我們連第一部電影都還沒有完成。」

Charles的回應是露出他（自認為）最迷人的微笑。

他們的第一部電影的規模，遠超過一開始他的預期。很多東西都是邊做邊學，碰上困難就向有經驗的人討教，或是硬著頭皮想辦法解決。電影到底會不會「成功」，他一點把握都沒有，而他唯一能做的只有盡全力把電影完成。

如果電影失敗了……好吧，他盡量不要往那個方向去想，雖然他不至於破產或是身敗名裂，但那絕對會讓他在Shaw——他們的主要投資者——的面前抬不起頭。不管怎樣，大家都玩得很愉快，還有在拍攝的期間Erik終於答應和他在一起。

Charles還記得Erik從阿根廷回來的時候，那天稍早他才擔心Erik是否只是屈服於他的死纏爛打——Raven堅持的說法——他高估了Erik對他的好感。然而，Erik透過實際行動化解了他的疑慮。當他們心滿意足躺在對方身邊時，Charles覺得他仍有必要把一些話說清楚。

「Erik，我知道自己有時候會有點，呃，咄咄逼人。我不希望你勉強自己，或是改變自己的步調來配合我。還有我過去的紀錄或許不是很好看，但我是真心希望我們能夠……順利。我甚至不敢想像你不在我身邊的生活會是什麼模樣。」

Erik靜靜聽著，他眼裡透出在他身上極為少見的柔和。然後他閉上眼，輕嘆了一口氣。「是誰跟你說了什麼不中聽的話嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你過剩的自信心到哪裡去了？」Erik半開玩笑問道，他看起來似乎有點無奈。「是Shaw跟你說了什麼嗎？叫你離我遠一點？」

「不，我已經有好幾天沒見到Shaw了。」Charles解釋：「是Emma，她……提到曾經調查過我的經歷，按照他們的說法，我沒有『及格』。」

不知道為什麼，Erik笑了。「你會在乎他們的說法？」

Charles搖頭，「我只在乎你的看法。」

「那你還有什麼好擔心的？」說著，Erik伸手扣住他的後頸。他低下頭，吻了上去。

那幾個小時大概是好幾個月來Charles覺得最滿足的片刻——只可惜結束的方式讓Charles遺憾他們為什麼偏偏要留在客廳而不是回到他們的房間。

「等到電影完成之後，你有什麼打算？再去找治療師的工作嗎？」Erik問。

「我不知道。還沒有想那麼多，但我之前申請的教職確定泡湯了。」Charles聳肩，「那你呢？繼續用你的能力當機械方面的顧問嗎？」

「我也還沒真正思考這件事。」Erik頓了一下，又說：「不過，我沒想到拍電影竟然會讓我……樂在其中。」

Charles笑道：「如果這部電影沒有太慘，我們真的應該考慮拍續集。」

「什麼？ _續集_ ？」

走來這裡正打算把她的兄長從那個兩人世界拖出來的Raven恰巧聽到最後幾個字，她忍不住高聲重複。

Charles聽到那個詞在人群中引起的小騷動。Erik的手放上他的肩膀，他回過頭，看到Erik臉上的笑容。

他暗暗下定決心，把目標從「希望這部電影不要太失敗」改為「希望這部電影達到一定程度的成功讓他們能夠拍續集」。

 


End file.
